Moonlight High School
by Kyooteecute
Summary: Moonlight High School. Tak sembarang orang dapat mendaftar menjadi siswa di sekolah ini. Pihak sekolah lah yang memilih semua siswa didiknya. Dibalik semua prestasi yang diraih sekolah bertaraf internasional ini, banyak hal yang disembunyikan dari masyarakat luas. Semua baik baik saja namun, masalah dimulai saat Sketchtra ingin menguasai dunia. SJ. GS for Uke. Official Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT HIGH SCHOOL

AUTHOR : Phocut aka Ara

Summary :

Moonlight High School merupakan sebuah sekolah menengah atas khusus untuk mendidik anak yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? BAD at summary..SJ official pair.

**Chapter prolog**

Place :

Moonlight High School merupakan salah satu sekolah atas yang mendidik anak yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Sekolah ini didirikan agar manusia yang terlahir dengan suatu kekuatan dapat hidup di masyarakat tanpa diketahui kekuatannya. Sekolah ini juga bertujuan untuk mengembangkan bakat siswa tersebut selain mengajarkan pelajaran umum seperti di sekolah biasa lainnya. Moonlight High School memiliki luas sekitar 22 hektar dimana terdapat 4 gedung didalamnya. Lantai dasar dari gedung kedua, dan ketiga digunakan untuk tempat parkir kendaraan siswa dan guru.

Gedung pertama terdiri dari 4 lantai. Merupakan gedung utama, lantai pertama merupakan ruang guru, kepala sekolah, ruang administrasi, dan UKS. Sedangkan lantai kedua, ketiga, dan keempat, merupakan ruang kelas X hingga XII. Gedung kedua terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai kedua merupakan ruang Komputer, Laboraturium Kimia, Laboraturium Fisika, dan Laboraturium Biologi, lantai ketiga merupakan Aula. Gedung ketiga terdiri dari 3 lantai, lantai kedua merupakan ruang olahraga, dan Lantai ketiga merupakan aula teater/drama. Gedung keempat terdiri dari 3 lantai, lantai pertama merupakan kolam renang dalam ruangan, lantai kedua merupakan kantin, lantai ketiga merupakan ruang dance, ruang classic music/suara, dan ruang club memasak.

Dibelakang gedung pertama terdapat taman yang memiliki beberapa bangku taman yang ditatarapi dengan pohon sakura dan pohon rindang yang mengelilinginya. Ratusan bunga memenuhi taman itu, mulai dari bunga lily, mawar, dandelion, lavender, anggrek dan bermacam bunga lainnnya menghiasi taman buatan itu.

Cast :

LEETEUK

Nama aslinya Park Jungsoo. Tingkatan 3-I. Dikenal sebagai yeoja yang ramah, mudah bergaul, dan memiliki lesung pipi yang manis. Menyukai warna putih. Pengendali angin. Memiliki bakat dalam menulis naskah drama. Selalu diminta sekolah untuk menulis naskah drama untuk dipentaskan dalam teather setiap akhir semester.

HEECHUL

Nama aslinya Kim Heechul. Dikenal dengan nama Cinderella karena kecantikan wajahnya. Memiliki cara berbicara yang sinis dan tajam. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuatnya marah, pernah nyaris menghanguskan ruang kelas saat di tahun pertamanya karena ada yang menyebutnya nenek sihir. Tingkatan pengendali api.

HANGENG

Nama aslinya Tan Hangeng. Namja berdarah campuran Korea-China. Logat bahasa koreanya sedikit aneh dan sering diselingi bahasa mandarin. Siswa pindahan dari Beijing saat tingkatan 2. Dikenal sebagai namja yang ramah dan bijaksana. Tingkatan 3-II. Pengendali dimensi ruang dan dapat melihat masa depan. Mempunyai restaurant miliknya sendiri dengan beberapa cabang yang tersebar di Korea.

YESUNG

Nama aslinya Kim Jongwoon. Memiliki suara baritone yang memukau, membuatnya mendapat banyak fans di sekolanya. Tingkatan 3-V kekuatannya dapat berubah wujud dan teleportasi. Merupakan sepupu dari Kangin. Ia adalah seorang ketua club Music. Memiliki karakter yang ceroboh namun terkadang sangat bijaksana dan berkarisma. Sering datang secara tiba-tiba.

KANGIN

Nama aslinya Kim Youngwoon. Tingkatan 3-II. Pengendali tanah. Sering dipanggil dengan sebutan raccoon. Mempunyai sifat yang pantang menyerah, murah senyum, dan ahli bermain drum. Sepupu dari Yesung. Dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Setiap ia bersin selalu terjadi getaran yang menimbulkan gempa bumi local dengan radius 5 meter.

SUNGMIN

Nama aslinya Lee Sungmin. Pengendali tanaman. Tingkatan 2-III. Pecinta warna merah muda, hampir seluruh barang barangnya berwarna pink. Memili wajah yang imut dan karakter yang ramah, banyak orang yang mengiranya yeoja yang manja dan lemah. Sebenarnya ia menguasai martrial arts dan sangat benci jika disebut lemah. Sangat membenci pelajaran matematika.

EUNHYUK

Nama aslinya Lee Hyukjae, lebih suka dipanggil Eunhyuk. Yeoja yang periang, dan hyperactive. Dikenal dengan gummy smile nya. Pecinta buah pisang dan susu stoberi. Kekuatannya cahaya dan telekinesis. Berbakat dalam hal dance. Tingkatan 2-III. Sangat menyukai pelajaran olah raga terutama renang. Selalu membawa ipod dan headset kemanapun ia pergi.

SIWON

Nama aslinya Choi Siwon. Kekuatannya melacak sesuatu. Seorang ketua osis. Memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan atletis, banyak yeoja yang mengejar ngejarnya karena pesonanya. Tingkatan 2-I. hampir setengah dari seluruh waktunya dihabiskan di sekolahan. Banyak orang yang menyebutnya namja yang sempurna. Namja yang ramah dan sering membuat banyak yeoja salah mengartikan kebaikannya.

DONGHAE

Nama aslinya Lee Donghae. Pengendali air. Pecinta seafood, nemo dan segalahal berbau air. Dikenal sebagai seorang playboy di MHS. Tingkatan 2-II. Ketua club basket. Meskipun terkenal sebagai playboy yang suka berganti yeojachingu ia memiliki banyak fans di MHS. Mempunyai sifat yang kekanak kanakan dan posesif terhadap apa yang ia miliki.

RYEOWOOK

Nama aslinya Kim Ryeowook. Memiliki kekuatan dapat menyembuhkan tingkatan 2-IV. Anggota club music. Mempunyai sifat yang ramah dan suka menghawatirkan orang lain. Handal dalam bermain piano. Meskipun masih tergolong muda ia adalah salah satu juru masak terkenal yang diperhitungkan di Korea.

KIBUM

Nama aslinya Kim Kibum. Memiliki kekuatan membekukan benda. Mempunyai IQ diatas rata rata. Yeoja jenius yang langsung berada di tingkatan 2-I di tahun pertamanya karena hampir seluruh nilainya sempurna. Selalu membawa buku kemanapun ia pergi. Terkenal akan kemampuan berperannya. Seorang yeoja yang tak banyak bicara dan jarang tersenyum.

KYUHYUN

Nama aslinya Cho Kyuhyun. Memiliki kekekuatan mengendalikan petir dan awan. Tingkatan 2-III. Memiliki IQ yang tinggi namun sedikit dibawah Kibum. Juga langsung masuk tingkatan 2-III di tahun pertamanya. Sangat membenci pelajaran olah raga. Keahliannya di bidang matematika. Selalu membawa PSP dimanapun ia berada, dikenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan bermulut pedas.

A/N : Chap pertama Ara publish bareng ama chapter prolognya. Kalau banyak yang suka Ara bakal rutin publish chap selanjutnya sampai end tiap seminggu sekali. Tapi kalau pada ngak tertarik *pundung* Ara bakal tetep publish chap selanjutnya -_- tapi tergantung mood, atau mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan.


	2. Bukan Chapter PROLOG TAMBAHAN ?

Maaf mengecewakan tapi ini bukan chapter pertama =_= hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk menunjang cerita di chapter awal. Waks -_-

Jadi Moonlight High School itu terletak di Seoul namun tak terlalu dekat dengan peradaban *emang ada?=,=* #AnggepAjaAda! Kepala Sekolah nya Shin DongHee namja berumur 54 tahun yang sekaligus pendiri sekolah tersebut. Ia dapat memanipulasi bayangan, dan memanipulasi molekul -yang terdapat dalam suatu benda sehingga dapat mengubah bentuk benda tersebut-.

Istilah yang aka nada di dalam cerita ini.

Sketchra = Pengendali non alam. Yang mempunyai kelebihan yaitu memanipulasi.

Alchemy = Guru guru di Moonlight HS, atau para varioty yang telah mencapai tahap Quixie

Varioty = Pengendali alam (api, tanah, air, udara dll)

Quixie = Tahap dimana seorang pengendali alam mendapatkan kekuatannya secara penuh. Dengan mengorbankan hal yang paling berharga baginya demi menyelamatkan orang lain.

Varkenz = Pantangan bagi variety yang jika dilanggar kekuatannya akan hilang.

Spectrum = Kristal berbentuk bintang dengan warna sapphire blue yang memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat.

Glint = Alchemy yang ditugaskan menjaga spectrum.

Other cast =

Darken = Ia adalah legenda, yaitu seorang Alchemy yang telah melakukan tindak kejahatan yang fatal sehingga harus dihukum di dengan dibuang dari peradaban dan dicabut kekuatannya.

Note : Prolog kemaren itu saya tulis pas masih kelas 8. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika rada sedikit banyak kurang lebih/? bahasa yang digunakan alay. Meski tak dipungkiri sampai saat ini saya masih alay hohoho =_= Oh iya saya ingatkan jangan panggil pake embel embel "author" ya? Saya belum bisa menulis dengan baik -_-. Manggil apa aja boleh asal jangan author. Makasih. Buat yang udah review kemaren makasih banyak. Di bales di pm ya.

Mungkin untuk selanjutnya akan sedikit lama update karena masih belum ad aide buat nulis lagi.

Untuk reviewers ff Moonlight HS maaf karena gak bales satupun review kalian. Bukannya apa hanya kelemotan modem yang mengganggu karena menipisnya kuota saya =_=

Perlu perjuangan untuk publish pemberitahuan gaje ini =_=a

**Big Thanks for**

**Aiko Michishige****, ****zakurafrezee****, xelo, ****aningeko81****, ****Miss Chocoffee****, ****RieHaeHyuk****, ****eunhaejr****, ****Polarise437, kikinant, dan ary**


End file.
